In early 2011, two cyclic peptides solomonamides A and B with unprecedented chemotype were isolated from the marine sponge Theonella swinhoei by Festa, C et al. in an article titled “New Anti-inflammatory Peptides from Theonella swinhoei”, Org. Lett. 2011, 13, 1532.

According to this Festa et al. article, Solomonamide A significantly reduces (˜60%) the inflammation in the carrageenan induced paw edema model. Interestingly, this peptide exhibits its anti-inflammatory property at a very low concentration of 100 μg/kg, in animal-models. Although Solomonamide A displays a dose dependent anti-inflammatory potential under in vivo conditions, the scarcity of the material hampered further development in this direction. Further, Carmen Festa in “Scienza Del Farmaco” XXIII CICLO 2007/2010 reported a plausible biogenetic origin of ADMOHA [4-amino-3,5-dihydroxy-2-methyl-6-oxa-6-(2′-amino-4′-hydroxy phenyl)]hexanoic acid unit, using 5-hydroxytryptophan (oxitriptan) comprising the reduction of the carboxy group to aldehyde, followed by a Claisen-type condensation with a propionate C3 unit (scheme below) that eventually afford the 4-amino-3,5-dihydroxy-2-methyl-6-oxa-6-(2′-amino-4′-hydroxy phenyl) hexanoic acid (ADMOHA) residue.

However, the said mechanism is not feasible to achieve absolute stereochemistry of the AHMOA and needs expensive reagents. Accordingly, there is a need for a process for the preparation of solomonamide analogues, solomonamide analogues to meet the growing global demand, and potent and safe solomonamide anaologues that provide desired pharmacological effects, including anti-inflammatory effects.